


I love you Laxus!!

by xxxiliveforthefuturexxx



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxiliveforthefuturexxx/pseuds/xxxiliveforthefuturexxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Laxus leaves Fairy Tail there is one thing that Lucy has to tell the blond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Telling Laxus 'I love you'

**Story Title:**  I love you… Laxus.

 **Chapter:**  One/Four

 **Summary:**  Before Laxus leaves Fairy Tail there is one thing that Lucy Heartfilia has to do.

 **Authors' Note:**  This is set in episode 48, before Laxus leaves Fairy Tail.

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia gazed at her white-haired friend behind the bar as she worked on cleaning the mugs. The blond Celestial mage had quite a few things on her mind and amongst those things was one Laxus Dreyer, or the feelings that she held for him. It wasn't long after Lucy joined Fairy Tail that the blond mage fell in love with the Lighting Dragon Slayer. She was confused at first at what she was feeling but as the days went by she found herself falling more and more in love with him.

Despite the fact that Laxus was the bad guy of the guild and never helped them Lucy couldn't help but fall in love. She was, at first, scared of her feelings for him but she didn't do anything to stop them. As the days went by she found herself looking around for the male just because she wanted to.

"-cy! Lucy!" The concerned voice of MiraJane broke her inner musings making her blink her eyes twice before she zooned in on Mira who was looking concerned but when she saw Lucy was finally paying attention she smiled.

"You called me Mira?" the blond asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Well, yes. I did." She chuckled. "But you seemed to be thinking about something hard that I had to call out to you quite a few times."

Lucy grinned in apology, rubbing the back of her neck with her hand.

"I'm sorry Mira… I just have a lot on my mind lately." She said softly, biting on her lower lip.

"…Boy problems?" Mira threw a wild guess with a grin at Lucy who only blushed a lovely shade of red and nodded.

"Yes… Actually it's one boy… or male In particular." Lucy decided to trust Mira so she took a deep breath and said. "I don't know how or why I fell in love with him but… I do like him."

"Who?" Mira asked, wondering if it was Natsu or Gray.

"…Laxus…" Lucy whispered making Mira choke and gape at Lucy who blushed.

Okay. Mira never expected that answer from Lucy, even though it surprised her she supposed it was a logical explanation seeing as Lucy did usually look around the guild for someone before looking at Laxus.

"…When did you start falling in love with him?" Mira asked, smiling softly at Lucy.

"A few days after I came into the guild… As I said I have no idea why I fell in love with him but I suppose love doesn't know any bounds." The blonds head fell onto the bar and a groan escaped her mouth.

Mira thought for a few moments after she heard Lucy. She could actually understand what Lucy was saying and she felt slight pity towards the girl. Laxus would probably break her heart but she didn't voice that aloud.

"Just follow your heart Lucy." Mira said to her, patting the younger girls' shoulder slightly. "We can't pick and choose who we fall in love with. Your heart picked Laxus to fall in love with, my heart picked Freed. It just works that way, we aren't supposed to understand it."

Lucy stared at Mira with wide eyes. "W-Wait! Ar-Aren't you… worried? About me being in love with Laxus, I mean." She worried on her lower lip, her eyes almost watering up when Mira took a while to answer.

"Worried?" Mira smiled and shook her head. "Merlin no Lucy… At first… when you told me you were in love with Laxus I was… slightly apprehensive about it all but now, when I see your eyes and how they light up when you talked about being in love with Laxus… I can see that you really love him."

Lucy sighed in relief when Mira said that. She really was worried about what she was about to say but hearing her say that gave Lucy the encouragement she needed.

"I'm… going to tell him today." She whispered. "I don't care that he's getting exiled from the guild or that I might never see him again… but… I want to tell him." She looked at Mira who had a soft smile on her face.

"You'll have to do it while the Fantasia is going on…" Mira trailed off. "I'll have Ever fill your spot it."

"Would you ask her for me? I'm still a bit scared of her…" Lucy admitted with a nervous laugh and a scratch to her neck. Mira nodded and giggled, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Don't worry Lucy. I'll ask her." Mira reassured the blond Celestial mage. Lucy sighed in relief and grinned at Mira.

"Thank you Mira! You're the best…"

"No problem Lucy! But I do want to know all the details after you tell Laxus…" Mira smiled sweetly at Lucy who only nodded in agreement. It wasn't that she was scared of Mira but she loved the girl like an older sister and she'd tell her anything.

"I will tell you, don't worry Mira!" Lucy said. "You are like a big sister to me… I mean… not only you but Erza as well... You both are big sisters to me." She smiled.

"I'm happy to hear that…" Mira had tears in her eyes when she heard Lucy say that. Loosing Lisanna was a hard blow to her but she, unknowingly came to look at Lucy as a younger sister. She would in no-way be a replacement for the younger sister of MiraJane but she was one.

"Umm.. Mira?" Lucy sweat-dropped, seeing the tears. "Do-Don't cry… please…"

"I'm… sorry Lucy." Mira hiccupped, dabbing at her eyes. "I'm just so happy to hear you say that."

Lucy just smiled and patted Mira's back when the older woman hugged her tight and cried softly.

* * *

A few hours later found Lucy standing behind the bar with Mira and helping the older girl. To say that Lucy was enjoying it was an understatement. She was having the best time of her life, serving alcohol and food to her guild mates was something she would like to do again.

"Thank you for the help Lucy!" Mira cried, smiling widely. "You helped me a lot."

"It's no problem Mira." Lucy shrugged. "It's almost time for the Fantasia to start…" The blond whispered, looking around the guild were there were only one or two people who were just finishing off their drinks.

"Why don't you go and change and then go look for Laxus? You want to tell him before he leaves, right?" Lucy heard a woman's voice say from the bar. Swivelling around the blond mage came face to face with Evergreen, one of the Raijinshu tribe.

"Ho-How? How do you know?" Lucy whispered with wide eyes, making Ever start laughing.

"Mira told me after I asked her why she wanted me to fill your spot in on the Fantasia parade." The brunette mage said, smirking. "He's going to be hiding in one of the alleyways, watching the parade before leaving."

"…Thank you Ever." Lucy smiled widely before running out of the guild.

* * *

Ever and Mira watched the blond mage run out of the guild with soft eyes.

"…Why did you tell her where Laxus was going to be? I thought you don't like her?" Mira asked her fellow guildmate and childhood friend.

"Laxus… he needs someone to be there for him." Ever sighed, swivelling in her chair to face Mira. "Lucy doesn't get scared of anyone. Be it Laxus, Gajeel, Freed, Bixlow, me… She might feel fear for a few seconds but that's all… She's a strong girl. She still has power hidden inside of her."

"Thank you… for telling her that." Mira thanked Ever, passing her a glass of water.

"Don't worry about it." Ever waved it off. "I may like Laxus but Lucy will be much better for him."

The two girls stayed quiet until it was time to go and change for the Fantasia.

* * *

Lucy sighed as she stepped into her apartment and went straight for the bathroom. Stripping out of her clothes, she put on the shower and showered herself, instead of taking a bath like normal. She quickly dried herself and wrapped a towel around her body.

Walking out of the bathroom and straight into her room, she opened the door to her closet and looked for something to wear. Deciding on a pair of jean shorts and halter-neck top she chose some random underwear and slipped them on.

For her hair she called for Cancer who just curled her hair and said that she looks better with her hair down then put up, making Lucy smile. After that she just slipped on her boots and zipped them up.

Taking her keys and whip, Lucy put them on her belt and stepped out of the house, locking it up. Taking a deep breath she walked slowly along the pathway, waiting for the Fantasia to start before going to look for Laxus.

As soon as Lucy heard the cheers and whistles she knew the parade started so, taking a deep breath she walked around, looking for Laxus in the different alleyways. It took her a total of 15 minutes before she finally found him, leaning against the wall and smiling as he watched the Fantasia parade.

Lucy felt herself weaver slightly but she steeled her resolve and walked towards the bulky Lighting Dragon Slayer. Biting on her lower lip she stood in front of him and said softly.

"Laxus…" Her voice was soft but the Dragon Slayer heard her perfectly and he only glanced at the blond, wondering what she was about to say.

"What is it blondie?" He rumbled from his chest, his arms crossed across it.

"Hey! Don't call me blondie! You're a blond to!" She huffed, crossing her arms across her own chest. Laxus felt the corner of his mouth twitch into a smile as he saw Lucy sulking.

"You wanted something from me?" He asked her, finally turning to face her. Lucy looked up at him, her cheeks flushing slightly as she worried on her lower lip.

"Umm… I… Umm…" She stuttered, nervous about telling Laxus of her feelings. "I…Umm… Umm…" She cursed herself for being a stuttering fool in front of Laxus just when she was about to tell him that she liked him… No, loved him.

Laxus watched curiously as Lucy raked her mind for the right words to say, seeing her mouth open he looked down at her and waited.

"Ireallyloveyou!" Lucy said in one breath, looking at the ground and shifting from foot to foot. "That's all I wanted to say… Bye!" She quickly spun on her heel and started walking but before she could get anywhere a strong, muscled arm was wrapped around her waist and she was pulled into an equally muscled chest.

"I didn't hear that." Laxus whispered in her ear. "Care to repeat it for me?"

"I said… Ireallyloveyou!" She said in one breath again, her face fully flashed a nice red.

"Hmm…" Laxus let go of her and stepped back. "So… you love me?" He tilted his head to the side and looked at her. Lucy only nodded.

"Yeah… I just wanted to tell you that before you left. So now that I told you I'm leaving." She said. "Bye!"

Lucy started walking but she was soon spun around and rough and warm lips smashed to hers. The Celestial Mages' eyes widened as her hands gripped Laxus' coat. The warm chocolate eyes soon fluttered close and she kissed him back. Fire, no, lighting danced around her whole body. She wasn't sure if it was from the kiss or if Laxus' magic started leaking but before she could think further on that she felt Laxus' tongue slide across her lower one and her mind shut down as soon as she parted open her lips for him, welcoming the hot muscle into her mouth.

Laxus dived straight into her warm mouth, mapping out every little thing. His tongue slid across hers lightly and soon they were engaged in a battle for dominance but Lucy soon succumbed to Laxus, falling limp in his arms as she started going light-headed from the kiss and butterflies woke up in her stomach, fluttering all around.

Lucy didn't know how long they were kissing nor did she care but when they broke off she was breathing harshly, her face was flushed red and her knees were buckling. She was sure that if Laxus' wasn't holding her up she'd be a gooey mess on the floor just from the intensity of the kiss.

Hazed over brown eyes looked up and met with intense orange ones that had some kind of emotion that Lucy couldn't put her finger on. A rough finger stroked her cheek as their eyes gazed into each other's.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, neither of them speaking just breathing in sync and gazing into each other's eyes. Laxus was the first one that broke the silence.

"I love you too Lucy…" His voice was rough but soft at the same time. "…Take care of yourself and wait for me to come back. Don't let another man touch you in anyway."

Lucy wanted to cry when she heard those words but she didn't and only nodded. "I will… I will wait for as long as I'll need." Laxus gave her a breath-taking smile as he whispered one more thing to her.

"Get strong. Don't let others' bring you down. You are your own person. Celestial mages are rare and strong. You just need time, don't rush to become strong go at your own pace. Goodbye. I'll send you a letter." With those words said Laxus pressed a kiss to Lucy's forehead just as he saw the sign that he showed to his grandfather when he was still a child. With one final kiss and smile Laxus turned around and left, not showing the tears that were falling down his cheeks.

Lucy watched and watched until she was sure that Laxus was gone before she fell to the floor and broke down crying. She wanted to shout and tell him to take her with him, to tell him that he should come back to her, to tell him that she couldn't let him go now that she got him but she didn't. She knew he would come back yet that didn't lessen the hurt in her heart.

A few minutes later, Lucy felt someones' hand on her shoulder. Looking up she saw Freed smiling softly at her.

"He'll be back Lucy." He told her softly. "All you have to do is wait for him and welcome him back with a kiss and big hug and maybe a whack on the head if he comes back late." He gave her a grin but instead of Lucy laughing she started crying again.

Lucy didn't think of what she was doing and just threw herself into Freed's arms' sobbing into his shoulder. Her own shook as she cried.

Freed smiled softly and patted her back. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Lucy stopped crying. Stepping out of Freed's arms she smiled weakly at him and said.

"Thank you… And sorry for crying on you Freed."

"Don't worry about it. Come on now. MiraJane is waiting to hear all the details." He said softly to her as he turned around and started walking with Lucy following him.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, orange eyes were watching the whole scene. Laxus Dreyar smiled, knowing that the Rajin tribe would look out for Lucy. Reassured that Lucy would be fine Laxus finally left and started his own journey promising to the stars that he'd be coming back to Lucy.

* * *

MiraJane was jumping in her spot, waiting for Lucy to come back. When she spotted Freed and Lucy coming back she ran to the blond mage, noticing the tears in her eyes Mira threw a look at Lucy asking what happened.

"Don't worry Mira… Everything went perfect…" Lucy told her softly and sagged against the takeover mage when she was hugged by the white-haired mage. "I'm… just sad that Laxus left." Lucy whispered into MiraJane's shoulder.

"There, there… He'll be back before you know it." Mira patted Lucy's back sympathetically when Lucy started sobbing again. The girl stepped back from Mira and wiped her eyes, smiling.

"I know Mira… But… It is hard." Lucy said softly. "I… just got him a few minutes ago only to have be ripped away from me. I know it's my fault for not telling him earlier but it is hard…"

"As I said he'll be back Lucy!" Mira smiled. "And it is not your fault! You didn't know he'd be exiled from the guild. Neither of us knew it. It's just how life is."

"Thanks Mira… I needed to hear that." Lucy grinned softly.

"No problem! Now let's party for a successful end to the parade!" Mira shouted and she, along with Lucy and Freed ran into the guild, laughing.

* * *

A/N: There will be a second part to this but it will be after the Grimoire Heart! When Laxus came back! XD Then there will be a third one which will be the seven years later one!


	2. Months when Laxus is away

**Story Title:**  I love you… Laxus.

 **Chapter:**  2/4

 **Summary:** This is about Lucy being taken care of by the Rajin Tribe! There will be a few different scenes~

 **Authors' Note:**  This chapter has different scenes after or before certain Arcs. They won't be in order. ^-^

* * *

**Lucy needing rent money! (This is after Lisanna comes back! I changed it a little (since it's FF XD) because I needed Natsu to forget about Lucy and only take Lissana on missions)**

Lucy Heartfilia walked into the guild with a frown and a gloomy (some people would actually call it angry) atmosphere around her. The blond Celestial Mage was currently having bad luck in trying to go on a mission with Natsu so she could get some Jewels to pay for her rent but the Dragon Slayer was always taking Lisanna, making Lucy feel as if he wasn't bothered about her any more. It irked the young woman that the pink-haired mage was that way to her now.

Add to the fact that Erza was on an S-Class mission and Gray was hiding from Juvia, she couldn't ask anyone else. Frowning even more, Lucy sat at one of the tables and tried to relax, not thinking that she didn't have much longer left to pay her rent. Before the atmosphere could get any gloomier around her a few bags were thrown onto the table and a male with green hair sat in front of her.

"Freed... What?" She looked confused at the said male.

"Pay for your rent for a few months. Ever, Bixlow and I took quite a few missions and we had money left over after paying for our rents so we decided to pitch in and give some to you." Freed explained as if it was an obvious thing. "Your rent is 70,000 Jewels a month right? Then you have enough Jewels there for at least four months of rent."

"I... I can't accept it Freed." The Celestial mage shook her head, starting to push away the bags when a brunette haired woman sat on the table and stopped Lucy.

"Lucy, you will accept it because you don't have any Jewels' to pay for your rent. Natsu, being the idiot he is, totally forgot that you need to pay for rent and because of that Freed put up runes around your apartment, forbidding Natsu from entering your house for a while." Evergreen told her with a light glare though the glare was filled with affection.

"...Thank you... You three." She said, noticing Bixlow coming over towards them. All three smiled at her and sat with her for the rest of the day just talking. That kind of scene was slightly un-nerving to some mages in the Guild and some of them even found it scary but no-one complained about it and the four of them were left alone.

* * *

**The Rajin Tribe worrying about Lucy when she was about to go and fight Oracion Seis.**

Evergreen, Freed and Bixlow were hyperventilating when they heard that Team Natsu was going to go and fight Oracion Seis. They didn't want Lucy to go and fight them. They didn't want the girl to be out of their sight. Despite knowing that Lucy was capable of taking care of herself, they knew that against Oracion Seis she wouldn't stand a chance.

"No!" Evergreen said, glaring at Master. "Lucy isn't going. She might be strong but she isn't strong enough to face Oracion Seis. Why are you making her go?!" Her whole body was shaking in fear and her eyes were wide, showing just how scared she was for the girl. Laxus would kill her if he heard that Lucy went fighting against Oracion Seis.

"Ever! I'll be fine." Lucy reassured the woman, despite herself being scared. She knew she couldn't forever be scared to fight. "Please don't worry about me." She soothed the woman, rubbing her back. She didn't want Evergreen to be worried about her but she had to go.

"But Lucy!" Ever started but when she saw the look Lucy gave her she stooped. "...Just... don't get hurt too badly. Laxus will murder anyone who touched you." She whispered softly to the blond mage.

"I know Ever but please don't worry about me. I don't want you to." Lucy told her with a glare. Ever sighed and nodded.

"Very well... We shall await your return Lucy." Freed said as he pulled Ever beside him.

"Take care of your self." Bixlow grinned at the girl, though you couldn't see it from beneath his mask.

"Take care! Take care!" The mages' doll's chanted, making the blonds' mouth quirk at the corners. Lucy nodded and with a final wave at the three and Master she ran towards Erza, Natsu, Gray and Happy.

* * *

**Evergreen, Mirajane and Lucy shopping with Bixlow and Freed carrying their bags.**

Lucy, Mirajane and Evergreen were having the best time of their life. The three girls got together and were shopping all over Magnolia, spending the Jewels they all collected. They recruited Freed and Bixlow to carry their bags and the boys were sulking at having to carry the girls hundreds of shopping bags filled with clothes, shoes, jewelry and other things.

"Oh come on you two!" Lucy laughed, twirling around the boys and towards another clothes shop. "Stop sulking. You wanted to come." She shouted as Ever and Mira followed her in.

The three girls spent a whole day shopping around the two and the boys couldn't find it in themselves to complain about the amount of bags they were carrying, not after seeing the huge and beaming smiles of the girls.

* * *

**There will be more to follow later on! For now I'll give you the first three or four scenes I totally thought up off.**


	3. Laxus is back!

**Story Title:**  I love you… Laxus.

 **Chapter:**  Three/Four

 **Summary:**  Laxus came back!

 **Authors' Note:**  This is set in the episode that Acnologia gets rid of the Tenroujima Island.

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia stared at the blond-haired male who was talking with Lisanna and patting her head. The blond Celestial Mage was slightly upset that Laxus didn't even notice her. She knew she was being unreasonable but she wanted Laxus to herself after him being away for a few months. Lucy sighed softly and turned around, walking towards the way that she came from with Cana, deciding to spend some more time by that little outdoor bath.

Sitting down by the water, Lucy dipped her feet in and sighed heavily, closing her eyes the 18-year-old laid down on the ground. A few minutes later a big shadow consumed the sun that was blazing onto her face.

"Natsu! Get out of the sun!" She scowled without opening her eyes, thus not seeing the blond Lightning Dragon Slayer standing above her.

"I'm hurt Lucy... I can't believe my girlfriend just thought I was that fire dragon slayer." The deep baritone voice of one Laxus Dreyer made the blond snap her eyes open and stare, surprise at the male. Laxus face was just like how she remembered except that it seemed more mature.

"Laxus..." She breathed out, standing up and turning around to face her boyfriend. "Y...You baka!" She suddenly screamed, startling the dragon slayer and making a few people run towards them, though the two didn't notice.

"I hate you! You could've at least written!" She started hitting Laxus' chest, tears pricking in her eyes. "Baka! Baka! Idiot... Bastard! You...You... You huge idiot! I thought you forgot me! No message from you! Not even a little note that you were alive!" She was crying by now and Laxus just stared at the girl, shocked by her actions.

Suddenly, the male enveloped the blond in his arms and hugged her tight, kissing the top of her head and whispering sweet nothings as the girl cried into his chest. Laxus knew that he should've at least written to her but he was always scared to write. His arms tightened around the blond that was his girlfriend and let her cry. He knew that he hurt her and he felt guilt well in his heart yet he knew that Lucy would forgive him, that's just how she was.

"I'm sorry Lucy." He murmured, oblivious to the crowd that the two gathered. "I didn't mean to make you worried or anxious... But... Whenever I tried to write something to you I didn't know what to write, it just felt hard because no matter how much I write, I would never be able to convey how much I missed you nor how much I would love to just have you in my arms. Whenever I tried sending it I hesitated and just left it. I knew, I knew you would be anxious yet I still didn't write. I knew you would be worried yet I still didn't write... I knew you would be... scared for me and yet... I still didn't write. Hit me all you want, cry all you want, shout at me all you want but... never... please... never say you hate me." He finished with a soft kiss to her lips, startling the, now, sobbing blond and everyone else around them.

The kiss was sweet and short with no sparks or anything but to Lucy it was so much more. It conveyed all the feelings that Laxus felt. It conveyed the insecurity that the older male was feeling, it conveyed the hesitation that he had and most of all it conveyed the love that Laxus felt towards her.

They parted from the kiss and Laxus pressed his forehead against the smaller blonds, staring into those brown eyes. He caressed her cheek with his hand, his thumb rubbing away the last few tears that fell from her eyes.

"I love you Lucy... I really do so please don't say you hate me." He murmured softly, his eyes looking as if he would break the moment she'd say something he didn't want to hear. Lucy noticed all those feelings and more and she rushed to reassure him.

"I love you as well Laxus, I never stopped. All this time you were gone I came to love you more and more... My mother once told me, when I was still a little girl... When I find someone I will love you, I won't stop loving them no matter how much the distance, no matter how much resistance will come. I will still love you Laxus forever and a day." She finished with a soft peck to his lips.

The two stared into their eyes for quite a few minutes until their love moment was ruined by a "LAXUS AND LUCY ARE GOING OUT?!" from quite a few people around them. This made Lucy jump in fright and Laxus scowl. Turning, the blond Celestial Mage came face to face with the mages that were part of the S-Class Examination.

"...Umm... Yes, we are going." Lucy nodded her head at the people who shouted out the question. Out of the whole group of mages only MiraJane, Evergreen, Freed and Bixlow were grinning at the two blonds. Lucy felt her cheeks heat up in a blush at the suggestive gesture that the four showed and the hearts that were flying around MiraJane.

"...Well, this is quite unexpected but I suppose congratulations are in order." Master Makarov said, coming up to the two mages with a wide smile on his face. Lucy felt Laxus relax behind her and she knew that Laxus was scared of what his grandfather would say about their relationship.

"Thank you Master." Lucy murmured softly, squeezing Laxus' hand in reassurance and soothing away his nervousness. Suddenly, Lucy could hear someone running and so quite suddenly, she pushed Laxus away, grabbed her extending whip and snapped towards the oncoming person, not surprising it to be Natsu.

The blond female tightened the whip around the fire Dragon Slayer and glared with as much venom as she could.

"Natsu, just what do you think you are trying to do?" She asked, slightly cold, surprising the mages around them but most of all Natsu himself. The pink-haired mage spluttered as he tried to free himself of the whip that was around him but Lucy only tightened it even more.

"Wh-What do you mean what I'm doing?!" Natsu snarled at her before turning to Laxus. "I'm going to take you away from him. .Mine!" He spat the last three words, glaring at the blond Dragon Slayer, before Natsu could say more he stood stiff as he felt the temperature suddenly drop. Turning, his eyes widened as he face an enraged Lucy with the keys of Scorpio and Leo in her hand.

"I'm yours you say?" She asked dangerously, stepping close to Natsu, her steps slow but menancing all the same. Natsu felt the whip tighten further and he winced, knowing for sure that he would have bruises later. "I'm your friend Natsu, your best friend but nothing more. Are we understood?" She scowled at him, glaring hatefully. "If you don't understand then I'm sure Loke and Scorpio would love to give you a beating that you so much need ever since you forgot about me when Lissana came back." The words were spoken in a low, cold tone.

Everyone stared, surprised at Lucy and how she was acting but even more surprised at what she said. Most didn't even notice that Natsu was too preoccupied with Lisanna and didn't even remember Lucy. The only people who knew were Levy, MiraJane, Evergreen, Bixlow, Freed, Gajeel, Erza and Grey and they too, were glaring at the pinkette.

"...Wh-What?! I... I never forgot you! How could you say that?!" Natsu shouted, glaring back at Lucy.

"Didn't forget me? Shall I refresh your memory then?" She snarled at him, pulling her whip back from around Natsu. "When was the last time we went on a mission together? Just you, Happy and I? After Lissana came back." She asked him coldly, placing one hand on her hip while her other still held the Leo and Scorpio keys.

"Umm... A week before the examination?" Natsu stated meekly.

"Wrong. That was a mission we took with Erza and Gray. I'm only asking about ones you and I did Natsu." She said.

"Umm... Eh..." Natsu tried to remember but, for the life of him, he couldn't remember. His eyes suddenly widened; Lucy was right, he did forget about her and they never went on a mission with just the three of them. It was always Erza, Gray, Lucy, Natsu and Happy. It was never Lucy, Happy and Natsu. Ever since Lisanna came back 'Natsu, Lucy and Happy' was forgotten and changed to 'Natsu, Lissanna and Happy'. Lucy was replaced by Lisanna, his best-friend was replaced by the white-haired take over mage. The girl who was thought to be dead but in reality was in Edolas. The girl whom Lucy looked up to but never got jealous off. Lucy was replaced by Lisanna, the white-haired mage replaced his best friend, replaced the bubby blond and most of all replaced the girl who saved Natsu countless of times. Dropping to his knees, Natsu stared at the blond who, in reality should hate him but couldn't.

"That's right Natsu, you replaced me. You replaced me with Lisanna, never even asking me if I was okay with it." Lucy murmured softly, tears welling up in her eyes as she turned around and went back to Laxus, wrapping her arms around the older males waist. "You were my best friend, you are my best friend and you always will be my best friend Natsu but... I can't forgive you yet. I don't hold a grudge against Lisanna-chan and I don't hate her but you Natsu... You need to realize that what you did hurt me more then when my Father paid Phantom Lord to kidnap me." She whispered softly but she wasn't looking at Natsu, instead she was crying silently into Laxus' chest.

She stayed like that for minutes, not realizing that everyone else went and left the two blonds alone. Strong arms wrapped around the slim waist of the female as Laxus' deep voice spoke in the girls ear. "You okay now Luce?" His lips brushed against her temple as he asked her the question.

"...Yeah, I am... It feels good to finally be able to have said those things to Natsu..." She murmured softly as her arms tightened around the strong waist. Her face was still pressed into his chest.

"Then let's get back to the others, I'm quite sure Levy, MiraJane, Evergreen, Bixlow, Freed, Gajeel, Erza and Grey have gave Natsu quite the earful.." Laxus gave a deep rumbling laugh that made Lucy giggle as well. The two blonds pulled away from each other before Laxus leaned down and captured Lucy's lips in a soft kiss.

The two broke it off and grinned at each other before they locked their hands together and went to where the rest of the S-Class Examination Mages were.

* * *

A loud roar sounded through the silent island, startling the mages on it. A huge shadow flew over everyone, making all eyes turn towards the sky. Eyes widened, bodies started shaking. There, above them, was a huge black dragon. Acnologia, as Master Makarov called it. The mages started running, trying to get away from the dragon, they tried to get as far away from it as they could. They tried to run to the ship but before they even could move the dragon attacked, making half of the island's trees and other things disappear.

The mages were frightened when the Dragon flew down on the island and started attacking them. They started running while Master stayed and tried to fight the dragon off so his kids could get to safety but his own children, the Mages of Fairy Tail wouldn't leave him alone. They stayed and fought with him, they all tried to fight the dragon.

The Dragon grew angry and flew up to the sky before looking down at the Fairy Tail Mages, his mouth opening as it started for an attack.

The mages were scared but one by one they joined hands together, hoping at least that together they would be able to survive the attack from the Dragon. As Laxus joined his hand with his grandfathers, the Dragon attacked. The attack flew down on Tenroujima, annihilating the whole island from existence. Or that is what most people thought.

Mavis Vermillion, the first Fairy Tail Master, knew the truth. The 3rd Generation Fairy Tail Mages activated a lost magic also known as Fairy Sphere, a magic where the whole island was engulfed in a huge sphere and disappeared before Acnologia could annihilate the island.

Only 7 years later would everyone else find out the truth of what happened that day. Until then the mages on the island would sleep till it was time for them to wake up and find their world different from before.

* * *

**I didn't particularly know what to write for the ending but here you go :3 There is one more chapter coming but that will only be when I have the muse to write it~ :P**


End file.
